Percy Jackson and the Prank War
by Blackberry Explosion
Summary: What happens when a prank war is begun on the Argo II? Total mayhem. Boys vs. girls, for 24 hours straight. Whatever happens, someone is not leaving alive. Just kidding, I don't kill characters. But there is a lot of screaming, cursing, and laughing. A lot of laughing. Join the Seven and Calypso as they try their best to outprank the other team. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

If I was Rick Riordan, Camp Jupiter would have a sane augur who didn't take the title of praetor without being elected as such and didn't stab teddy bears for fun. Sadly…

Prolouge

"Okay, so this is my proposal." Leo slapped his hands on the table to grab everyone's attention. Piper slammed Hazel's arm on the ground in their arm wrestling match, Percy pinned Jason's thumb under his in their thumb wrestling match, and they turned to Leo. Frank paused his and Calypso's lesson of how to defeat a Chinese fingertrap (leaving Calypso's fingers still stuck) and Annabeth looked up from her book.

"I think that we should hold a prank war on the Argo II!" Leo announced. "Boys versus girls. Tomorrow, from midnight to midnight. The only rules are that you can't help the other team, and you can't cause any bodily damage to someone on purpose. The team that has pranked the other the most by the end of the time period wins! Sound fun?"

"What do we get if we win?" Percy shoved a blue cookie into his mouth and chomped loudly. Annabeth rolled her eyes at his immaturity and turned back to her book, ears still perked as she listened to Leo.

Leo had no ideas for a prize. "Bragging rights." he replied.

Percy shrugged. "Fair enough. I'm in." he decided. He turned to the girls, a wide smirk on his face. "We're gonna win."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly." Hazel intervened, crunching into an apple with a playful smile on her face. "We have Annabeth."

"But we have Leo." Jason crossed his arms and leaned back as if that settled the matter.

"But we have Hazel." Piper raised her eyebrows, daring one of the guys to challenge her.

"But we have Percy." Leo reminded everyone.

"But we have Piper." Calypso spoke up for the first time.

"But we have Jason." Frank objected.

"And we have Frank." Jason patted his friend on the shoulder and grinned.

"But we have Calypso." Annabeth slammed her hands down on the table in finality.

"So?" Frank asked. "We'll still win."

Leo winced. "She once enchanted all her frying pans to follow me and whack me all day long."

Calypso broke into a wide grin. "Oh, that was funny."

An awkward silence ensued. Neither Leo nor Calypso had mentioned anything about what had happened when Leo was on her island. He'd just shown up with her two days ago, introduced her, cleaned Coach Hedge's room so she could have her own cabin, and just like that, Calypso was a member of the Argo II's crew. Everyone save Percy and Annabeth were secretly debating whether or not Leo had finally found himself a girlfriend. They did seem to despise each other, but Leo seemed a lot happier than he'd had when he rejoined the crew after his five-day banishment. Everyone knew the myth of Calypso, and it didn't take long for them to realize that somehow, she'd fallen for Leo. But the two refused to even sit next to each other at dinner. It was clear that if anything was going to happen, it would take time.

Finally, Frank cleared his throat and broke the silence. "Percy, Jason, Leo. Meeting in my cabin in five minutes. We need to strategize."

Annabeth had just been about to do the same thing and glared. When the boys left she said about the same thing. Two meetings later, everyone went to bed, free of the threat of monsters for a few weeks.

Everyone was both counting down the seconds until midnight and praying that the next morning would never come.

My first fanfiction! This one didn't really have a POV but the next chapters will have specific character POVs! Please review with ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I love criticism of my writing, but if you bash Leo, Calypso, or Caleo, I will find you. My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my gods you guys are amazing! I can't believe so many of you faved/followed my story! Special shoutout to artemis20044002 and pnut9282 for reviewing! I plan to have each one of the Seven plus Calypso pranked at least once and I hope ya'll enjoy it! **

Chapter 1

Calypso's POV

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one-

Midnight.

Calypso grinned in the dark. She tossed the covers off of her bed and slipped out of her room. She tiptoed to the kitchen, hoping that Leo wouldn't hear her footsteps. Closing her eyes, she imagined the look on his face. This was going to be golden.

Inside the mess hall, Calypso found one of the magic plates from Camp Half-Blood. "Blueberry pie." she whispered, requesting the pastry that she'd seen Leo turn down earlier yesterday.

"No thanks, I don't like blueberries." he'd declined when Piper offered him a slice.

Calypso smiled meanly. _Will he like it when it's all over his face?_ she wondered, her smile curving into a smirk as she carried the pie down the hallway in the dark.

Without making a sound (or at least she hoped) Calypso snuck into Leo's room and crept over to his bed. She crinkled her nose at the sounds of his snoring. Leo snored very, very loudly.

Her eyes well accustomed to the dark, Calypso picked out Leo's face on his pillow, turned to the side as he slept. She grinned and lifted up her flaky missile of doom. SMASH!

Leo sat up, spluttering. "What the-" He cursed loudly as he wiped blueberry filling from his eyes. Calypso couldn't hold in her laughter, and she guffawed as she zipped out of his room and ran down the hallway. "CALYPSO!" he shrieked, probably disgusted at the taste of blueberries.

Calypso was standing in the doorway to her room when the world suddenly turned upside down.

One second she was reaching to grab her doorknob so she could flump into bed and feign sleep, the next she was dangling by her ankle in the air. Her eyes widened as they followed the rope that was hoisting her body six inches off of the ground. A system of pulleys was lining the wall and ceiling, the ropes taut as she dangled from them.

Leo emerged from his room, crust and filling all over his face. He was wearing a huge grin when he caught sight of her. "And that, Calypso my dear, is what we in the 21st century call a prank." he laughed.

Rage like the kind she'd had on her island boiled Calypso's blood. Mostly because she'd let herself be tricked by him, but partly because he had the nerve to call her his _dear. _

She tried to punch him, but Leo calmly stepped out of the way, and she only succeeded in smacking her head against the wall.

He dragged his finger through the gunk on his face and licked it, still grinning like a maniac. "Yum."

"You hate blueberries." Calypso reminded him, her face a color normally reserved for tomatoes. She clenched her fists at her sides, wondering if accidentally pushing him off the ship counted as bodily damage. He'd probably be dead before hitting the ground...

"I actually like blueberries a lot. I figured last night if I mentioned that I didn't like something, someone would try to use it against me. Then I'd turn it around on them." Leo made a big show of eating the blueberries and enjoying them. "This is delicious. I stayed up until midnight too, and I heard you leave. So I snuck out and set up your trap, then pretended to be asleep. I fully expected the blueberry attack."

Darn. Calypso wasn't as sneaky as she thought she was. "I knew your snoring was unnatural." she muttered resentfully, plotting his death so it would look like an accident.

Leo smiled sweetly at her, hiding a smirk, Calypso knew. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Oh, look at that. It's early, but I might as well get some breakfast. Some blueberry yogurt, perhaps?" he asked her, teasing her, infuriating her.

He walked into the mess hall, whistling. _Whistling. _

That was the last straw. Calypso snapped, her face still the color of a fire engine. She yelled and cursed at him, calling him some names so foul, they would have made Hazel's horse blush.

Calypso was telling Leo that he was a pig rolling around in the mud and his father was a dead carrion crow when Piper emerged from her room, rubbing her eyes. "What in Hades is going on?" Her kaleidoscope gaze alighted on Calypso. "Oh, I see." She drew her dagger and slashed through the rope. Calypso crumpled into a heap.

"Oh, sorry!" Piper extended a hand and helped Calypso up. Calypso stood, still cursing Leo under her breath. She turned to Piper, an enormous scowl still on her face.

"Our top priority is now Leo." she told the daughter of love.

Piper broke into a wide grin. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." she laughed.

Calypso tried to untangle her foot from the heap on ropes now lying on the ground. "What do you mean?" she asked, fury still bubbling through her veins. That stupid Leo Valdez, she was going to kill him-

"Oh, I just figured you wouldn't want to target Leo, since you fell in love with him and all-"

In a flash, Calypso had swiped Katropis out of Piper's hand and pressed the blade against her neck. "Say that again." she warned in a dangerously quiet voice. "Say. That. Again."

Piper swallowed. "No, I don't think I will." Calypso removed the dagger and handed it back to Piper. Piper grinned. "You are a dangerous enemy to have, aren't you?"

Even though she'd just been humiliated and her heart was screaming for murder, Calypso couldn't help but return a small smile. "I suppose you're right." She kicked away the last of the rope that had entangled itself around her ankle. "I guess I should get myself a weapon." she muttered.

"We'll get you a sword or knife tomorrow." Piper replied. "Knowing Leo, he probably booby-trapped them all."

"Yeah. If you touch an arrow, the floor opens up beneath you, and you fall into someone's room." Calypso laughed a little at the sight, and Piper did too.

"Once he pranked my half-sister Drew." Piper recalled. "She opened a tube of lipstick, and it grew rocket boosters and drew inappropriate pictures all over her face. He even played with the lipstick itself, so she couldn't get it off no matter how hard she scrubbed it."

That did it. Calypso and Piper started laughing so hard that they were almost crying.

"Thanks for that, Piper." Calypso said. "And I think you just gave me a great idea."

**Oh, that Leo! He's probably my favorite out of the Seven. But what goes around comes around….**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me, with Chapter 2! I really like how this chapter turned out. Now I need to work on my bio, which I realized today I haven't even started yet. Oops...well, today is a Leo chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! :) Read and review! **

Chapter 2

Leo's POV

Leo was still snickering slightly at the look on Calypso's face as he entered the mess hall. He could hear her cursing and screaming at him as he calmly ate a blueberry yogurt (he really did like blueberries). Ears still pricked, he thought he heard Piper help her get down. He couldn't catch most of their conversation, but he heard them burst out into maniacal laughter once. That didn't sound promising.

When he left the mess hall after his midnight snack, Leo saw that Calypso and Piper had disappeared. He swallowed and walked as quickly as he could back to his room. There, he flumped into bed and conked out.

It was six in the morning when Leo woke up. He went to eat breakfast with his friends, who seemed to today only be Jason, Percy, and Frank. The girls eyed him coldly, except Calypso. She was probably trying to set him on fire with her glare.

"You can't murder me by glaring at me, Sunshine." Leo said evenly as he grabbed a magic plate and got a plate of scrambled eggs drenched in hot sauce. Just the way he liked them.

Her teeth were gritted. "Don't call me that." she muttered angrily. Now it seemed like she was trying to poison her with her voice.

Leo shot her a sly grin as he dug into his food, enjoying how seemingly everything he did made her blood boil.

For about five minutes there was silence. Then Calypso spoke up.

"About last night." Leo looked up at her, a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth. Her lips were curled up in a half-smile, leaning more towards a smirk than a grin.

Her voice was syrupy sweet, like poisoned honey. "You are so going to regret what happened last night, Leo my dear." she told him.

Leo's last thought was that she called him her dear before everything went black.

_And suddenly it was the middle of the night. A breeze tousled Leo's curly hair. He turned and saw the Argo II nearby on the shore of a beach. White sand crunched beneath his feet. The salty sea air assaulted his nose with the crisp, sharp scent of the ocean. _

_Even before his eyes adjusted to the dark he knew he was on Ogygia. _

_Leo didn't tell his body to move, but he was suddenly walking forward, like in a dream. He went up a sand dune with the odd feeling of deja vu. His eyes that were slowly becoming adjusted to the lack of light acknowledged the forge he'd built, right in front of the lean-to._

_He noticed something- or someone -thrashing about on the bed of drop cloths he's slept on his first few nights on the island. As he drew closer, he heard her voice. _

_"No- stop- please-" Was she having a nightmare? Leo quickened his pace. "Gaea- no- don't hurt him- LEO-" _

_She shouted his name so loudly that he jumped as she sat bolt upright. Her voice trembled. "Leo." she whispered shakily. _

_It was mean and he'd probably live to regret it but Leo had to do it. He set his hair aflame. "Yeah?" _

_Calypso screamed and buried her face in her arms. "Gaea, leave." she cried. "Stop showing him to me. You'll only make me love him more, and he's gone." _

_Woah. She'd dropped an L-bomb. Leo shook his head to clear the befuddled thoughts from his mind. "Calypso, Gaea's gone. I'm alive." He knelt down in the sand near her and tried to refrain from poking her. "It's not a dream. I'm here. I'm real." _

_Calypso took a few deep breaths and looked up at him. The sharp smell of cinnamon and wood smoke overwhelmed his nose. Gods, he'd missed that scent. _

_Tentatively, she reached out and touched his face. Her fingers were warm. She almost immediately drew back. Then slowly, she found his hand and grabbed hold, clinging to it like it was a lifeline. _

_"It is you." she whispered. Calypso looked up at him. Her eyes were the color of warm honey. "You came back."_

_He couldn't suppress a grin. "I did, didn't I?" _

_"Yes." Before either of them knew what was happening, she'd leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. When she drew back, her eyes were cast down. "You did." The ghost of a smile graced her lips. _

_They were walking towards the ship when Calypso uttered the last words she'd say on Ogygia. "If you mention this to anyone I will have no choice but to throttle you." she told him, gesturing to their intertwined fingers. _

_Leo let out a barking laugh. "Of course, Sunshine." he replied. "Of course." _

When Leo's flashback ended and he regained consciousness, he found himself dangling in midair. The wind whistled in his ears. He blinked in the early morning light as the sun rose.

He glanced down and cursed. Somehow, the girls had managed to hang him from the top mast of the Argo II. From his upside-down position, he picked out Calypso, Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth standing below him.

Leo swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "Very original!" he called down at them. They merely laughed. "The score's tied now!" Piper yelled back up at him.

"But we didn't just hang you from the highest point on the ship." Annabeth grinned. She pointed to something beside him. Leo's brow furrowed when he noticed the mirror that they'd tied so it was dangling next to him. Why'd they do that?

His question was answered when he grabbed the mirror and peeked in it. Was that...lipstick all over his face? Yes, it was. They'd drawn all over his face with red lipstick, mostly messages like: NONE OF THE LADIES LOVE LEO, and: VALDEZ SHMALDEZ.

Leo licked his hand and tried to get some of it off, but the offending makeup didn't budge.

"What is this stuff?" he cried, thrashing about in the air.

Annabeth laughed meanly. "It only took the right chemical formula and some of the lipstick Piper's siblings packed for her. Don't you remember? This is the same stuff YOU used to prank Drew."

Leo suddenly remembered. "Oh yes. The look on her face was priceless."

"It took more than a week for her to get it off." Hazel yelled. "And we're due to arrive at camp in about three days. Lets see you try to explain THIS one to Chiron."

Suddenly imagining the campers and the centaurs reacting to the gunk on his face, Leo groaned. "No one is going to take me seriously ever again." he moaned to himself. Half of the time even his fellow Hephaestus campers took him as a joke, but now...now he'd probably be the laughingstock of the camp.

It was about then when he felt a slight tugging near his ankle. Leo looked up and did a double take. The girls hadn't used his reliable pulley system, instead tying him to the mast with a bunch of knots. And the knots were starting to come undone.

Calypso saw too. "Guys. Guys, it's going to break!" she gasped. Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper stopped laughing and looked up, noticing their knots.

"I'll wake up Jason!" Piper sprinted belowdecks and emerged with the son of Jupiter seconds later. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes. But when he saw Leo he almost immediately snapped into action. Jason took to the air and flew up to the mast.

"It's about time. What happened to you and the others?" Leo held his arms out to Jason like a baby. Jason rolled his eyes, undid the knots, and caught Leo as he started to slip.

"The girls knocked us out. I think it was your girlfriend." Jason said. "Piper woke me up with her charmspeak."

There was something wrong with that statement. "I think you're mistaken, Jason." Leo wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, just a little apprehensive about the height. Jason began to float down. "Last I checked, I don't have a girlfriend."

Jason gave him a look. "I meant Calypso." he deadpanned. "Are you going to tell me thank you for saving your life?"

"Thank you for saving your life." said Leo. Jason let him slip just a little bit. Leo quickly tightened his grip. "Don't drop me! Okay, sorry. Thank you. And Calypso is NOT my girlfriend! She hates me!"

"Yeah. Right. We all _know _the story about her, Leo. The raft, which we all saw you had sailed, only arrives when she falls in-"

"Look at that hot guy kissing Piper!" Leo pointed behind Jason. Jason fell for it, immediately swiveling around. When he saw no one on deck except the girls, he glared at Leo, who was sniggering behind his palm. "Very funny." He made a clean landing, thankfully not talking any more about Calypso. "This conversation is not over."

Leo tried his best not to look relieved. "Okay." he agreed as they reached the others. Percy and Frank emerged from below deck, yawning. Leo addressed everyone. "If today's war is only going to consist of stringing people up by their ankles, I think we should call it off."

Both teams gave each other sly looks. "Don't worry, Leo." Piper said. "I think that we've all still got some tricks up our sleeves."

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter it's Hazels turn to get pranked, and it is going to be funny! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a good day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm glad so many of you are following the story, it makes me happy to know that you enjoy my writing! This chapter's a little shorter, but I hope you like it! :) **

Chapter 3

Hazel was still having trouble looking at Leo without bursting into giggles. The lipstick all over his face simply refused to come off, and she'd caught him in the girls bathroom scrubbing futilely with nail polish remover.

"Its not going to work." she sang as she ripped the bottle out of his hands. "Piper needs this, sorry."

Leo scowled. "Why, so she can poison me with it?" He turned back to the mirror, Annabeth's shampoo in hand.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "If you find some miracle lipstick remover in the hair products, let me know." She left him muttering about the Lemon Pledge. Like window cleaner would work.

She walked into Piper's cabin and looked around for her friend, but she wasn't in there. Hazel dutifully trod into the mess hall, but no one was there except Jason. She took a step back, a little wary of being alone with a guy during the prank war. "Hi, Jason. Have you seen Piper?"

Jason looked up at her. "Last I saw her, she was on deck." He went back to polishing his sword, which had grown crusty with all the monster blood on it. It made Hazel a little ill, although her sword had also taken its fair share of lives.

Hazel nodded. "Thanks." She was heading for the door when it suddenly slammed shut. A little startled, she jumped and jiggled the handle. It was locked. "Jason." Hazel tried to keep the worry from creeping into her voice. "Jason, I think we're locked in."

"What?" Jason pushed back his chair and tried the door. "That's not good." he mumbled. "Where's Leo when you need him?"

A voice boomed over the intercom that Leo had installed. "There is no escape." Hazel was scared until she realized that the voice sounded like Percy trying to disguise his voice. The fear quickly turned to annoyance.

Jason banged on the door. "Treachery!" he shouted. "You can't prank members of your own team."

"Percy, let us out." Hazel called, unamused.

Percy spoke again. "You can come out on one condition." he corrected, pausing for dramatic effect. "You must kiss."

Naturally, both Hazel and Jason balked. "I can't kiss him! What will Piper think?" Hazel grew pale when she imagined her friend's reaction. "I can't do that to her!"

"Maybe a kiss on the cheek?" Jason suggested, although he didn't sound sure. Hazel wasn't sure either, but she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

Both were expecting it, but both were disappointed when the door didn't open.

Percy's voice boomed. "You both know what I'm talking about. A real kiss."

Jason cringed. "Would I make this worse by pointing out that technically, we're cousins?"

Hazel winced. "Yes."

Jason looked at her and they came to a silent agreement. They stood, arms crossed, silently facing the door. Neither moved a muscle.

After a couple of minutes, Percy's voice came back on again. "I'm not letting you out unless you kiss."

"Won't Frank strangle you?" called Jason.

"And won't Piper stab you?" Hazel added.

Percy seemed to contemplate this. "I'm sure they won't mind. It's just a kiss." he replied smoothly.

They gave the son of Poseidon the silent treatment for a couple more minutes, but he refused to open it. Finally, Jason turned to her. "Do you think we should just get this over with?" he asked.

Hazel sighed. "I'll help you hide from Frank if you help me hide from Piper."

"Deal." It was kind of awkward, considering that Jason was a full ten inches taller than Hazel. He had to stoop down and Hazel had to stand on her tiptoes. Finally they leaned in and kissed, and that's when things got really strange.

Jason….changed. Hazel couldn't really describe it. She suddenly felt like she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes any longer, like he'd shrunk. Kissing him felt almost...familliar.

Hazel pulled back and groaned. "Seriously?"

Because standing in front of her, silently laughing, was Frank.

The door clicked open, and in walked Jason. The real Jason. Hazel glared at them.

"Since when could you morph into other people?" she demaded.

Frank smiled. She kind of wanted to smack that smile off of his face. "I didn't know, but I tried today and it worked. It helps if I know the person well. It was easier to turn into Percy than into Jason, but I managed." To demonstrate, he transformed into Percy, then Jason, taking a little longer on Jason. It was kind of eerie to stand next to two Jasons.

Hazel rolled her eyes, unable to believe that this had just happened. "I have to go." she muttered.

"2-1, for the boys!" Frank whooped.

**Ooh, that Frank Zhang! I love him, but the idea that he can morph into other humans is purely mine and non-canon. I wish he could do that though...scare the crap out of people! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 4! I hope you like it! My friend ships Frazel and she told me that I got her good when I made Hazel kiss Jason. OR WAS HE….anyways, this chapter is another for all you Frazel shippers, which should be everyone ever. If you ship Lazel, or Freyna, or even Hammy (Hazel+Sammy) I don't know what you're doing with your life. Frazel is UNCLE RICK'S OTP, for crying out loud! Ok, so there goes that short AN. **

Chapter 4

Frank still couldn't get over how angry he'd made Hazel when she'd kissed him. He wore this goofy smile on his face, but he was on his guard. Who knew what she would do to him.

It was around seven-thirty, as the Seven sat around and talked in the mess hall. Piper was trying to explain to Calypso the point of nail polish, while Percy and Leo were locked in an arm wrestling match. Percy exclaimed indignantly as Leo burned his fingertips just a little bit. Hazel and Annabeth were up on deck, something about a dream Annabeth had had last night. Frank and Jason were playing chess, or Frank was trying to teach Jason how to play chess. He didn't really know how.

Frank was explaining to Jason for the second time that you had to get the king, not the queen, in order to have a checkmate when Hazel stumbled in, her face pale.

All chatter stopped as they took in the scene. Hazel supported by Annabeth, her breaths haggard. The hilt of a dagger protruding out of her stomach.

"Hazel!" Frank's world suddenly wobbled, in danger of collapsing, as Annabeth helped Hazel lie down on the floor. She sprinted out of the room in search of medicine. Frank knelt down on the floor and held Hazel's hand.

A red stain was slowly spreading across Hazel's lavender shirt. "Annabeth's dream…it was…a trick." She spoke so quietly it was almost like an exhalation. "Gaea…she isn't gone. She'll never…be gone. We stopped her…but she will always…try to wreck our lives." she breathed.

Frank squeezed her hand so tight that he feared for a moment he'd cut off circulation. "Don't think about her." he begged.

Everyone else was slowly absorbing the scene. Leo tried to pull out some medicine from his toolbelt, but drew a bottle of Advill, which didn't look helpful. Calypso seemed to know what would happen and was quietly crying. Piper leaned her head onto Jason's shoulder, her body quaking with sobs. Jason's head was bowed. Percy turned away, his eyes broken.

Hazel seemed to already be beyond. "Nico…thank you for my second chance." she whispered, seemingly unaware that her brother wasn't there. Percy…Annabeth, Piper, Jason…Leo. You're the best friends I ever had. Frank, I…I…"

Her gold eyes turned to glass. Her hand, which was reaching out like it was going to touch his face, flopped to the side. Her lips were formed in the shape of a word, a word he would never hear.

His hand shaking, Frank reached over and closed her eyes.

It took a minute for Frank to register that he was crying. "No." he sobbed. "No. Hazel, don't leave, come back. I- I love you." He spoke a little louder. "Hazel, I love you. Please don't leave."

Annabeth had reappeared in the room, holding a bag of ambrosia that was now limp in her hands. She leaned on Percy for support, and he looked like he needed her support in this just as much.

Calypso and Leo were both crying. They'd put their arms around each other for comfort, and neither had probably noticed.

Piper's body was still heaving with sobs as Jason looked on, as if he was unable to believe this was really happening.

Frank was still kneeling by Hazel's body, begging her to come back. "Please Hazel, please come back, I need you, I love you, I love you." Finally he closed his eyes and stepped back. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Hazel's eyes snapped open. "I love you too, Frank."

The reaction was immediate. "That's just cruel." Leo remarked, his face suddenly filled with relief as he saw that his friend was fine. Piper stepped back from Jason to reveal that she'd actually been laughing the whole time and she'd put her face into his shoulder to disguise it. Annabeth and Percy started laughing. Leo and Calypso suddenly noticed that they had their arms around each other and jumped apart like the other was contaminated. Jason smirked at them. Leo stuck his tongue out at him, but smoke was curling out of his ears. Hazel sat up, grinning. The sword in her stomach disappeared, obviously a trick of the Mist.

Frank swept her up in a hug. "Don't you ever die again, you hear me?" he yelled angrily.

Hazel choked. "Can't-breathe" she coughed. Frank quickly let her go, like she was a fragile china doll. "Okay. I won't die."

"Good." Frank exhaled, too relieved to see her alive and well to be mad. He hugged her again, making a mental promise to tell her he loved her every day just in case she died.

"We're all tied up again." Annabeth pointed out. "Calypso and Hazel have both been pranked, and Leo and Frank have both been pranked."

The girls quickly separated themselves from their boyfriends (or in Calypso's case, her kind-of-sort-of-maybe-probably-not boyfriend that she hated and she'd only kissed once. Once.) and left the room. The guys regrouped there in the mess hall and made plans for what they could do next that would really "shock" the girls.

"That's a terrible pun, Jason." said Leo. "But I agree, we should do something that will…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Burn them!"

Percy groaned. "That was even worse. We need to drown them."

Frank facepalmed. "You want to drown Annabeth?"

"And you think you'll drown our girlfriends and get out of it alive?" Jason added, with a threatining undertone.

"Guys, it was just a pun." Percy defended himself.

"And it was a terrible pun. We have to strategize." Frank told them. "We need to come up with something that's totally…" He left his words hanging up in the air. "BEAST!" he shouted, reciving a lot of groans and accusations that his pun was even worse than Leo's.

**Because you actually thought I was going to kill Hazel. Didn't you read the summary? I don't kill characters. Make sure you review and PM me if you have any ideas for pranks! Oh, someone asked me if I meant to have a Pirates of the Caribbean reference in the prolouge when Annabeth said: "But we have Calypso." I actually have never seen PotC, so no. There's a character in PotC named Calypso? Is she nice? Should I watch that movie? Tell me in a review! Which prank is your favorite so far? My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So, I looked back at the last chapter and I kind of regret that a little bit. I'm thinking about editing it because it seems pretty mean. What do you think? Here's Chapter 5! **

Chapter 5

Annabeth grinned as the girls made their way down the hall. "You know Calypso, you put on a pretty convincing performance back there."

She was referencing her hugging Leo, but evidently Calypso thought she was talking about the crying. "Oh you know." She shrugged. "I've had a lot of practice."

Well, that just made Annabeth feel like a horrible human being. Piper and Hazel winced. Then Calypso stopped and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I think I have no need to practice anymore." She gave Annabeth a shy smile. Relieved, Annabeth returned it. Ever since she'd been cursed she'd found that she could relate to the immortal girl, and would much rather have her as a friend than an enemy.

Piper piped up. "I'm sure Leo can help you with that." She winked at Calypso. Annabeth fully knew that Calypso had fallen for Leo, and it was quite hilarious how she absolutely refused to acknowledge it.

At first she tried being indifferent. "Who said anything about Leo?" she asked, shoving her hands into her pockets as a light blush crept up her cheeks.

"No one. We just thought that he'd be able to make you laugh. Picture this: a romantic picnic on the beach. You laughing and shoving him as he cracks a joke and leans in to steal a-"

Calypso cut Hazel off. "He is not funny. He never made me laugh a day in my life."

"You were laughing when we pranked him earlier." Piper reminded her.

"Well, he didn't mean to make me laugh that time." Calypso shot back. "And you all were laughing too."

"I suppose it was love at first sight." Annabeth remarked.

Calypso glared. "I thought you might be on my side, but I was apparently mistaken. And no, it was not love at first sight, in fact it was anything but."

"Oh come on!" Hazel wheedled. "There must have been some sort of spark."

"If you call an explosion that utterly destroyed my dining table and blew up half the beachfront a spark, then yes, there was a spark." Calypso smiled slightly. "He was too busy yelling about that sphere for a proper introduction."

Piper groaned. "Him and that sphere. I think he wants to marry it."

"You should have seen him when he found it. It was like Christmas had come early." Hazel added.

"Hey, don't dis the sphere!" Annabeth spoke up. "Leo hooked it up to that astrolabe and the crystal in order to get to Ogygia to rescue you." Putting us two days behind schedule to get home, she added in her mind.

"So you defend the sphere and not me." Calypso shook her head. "I don't know what else to tell you. I don't like Leo. Nothing you say will change that." She went into her room and shut the door. Piper and Hazel exchanged glances.

"And don't give each other looks!" shouted a muffled voice. "There's nothing!"

Annabeth winked at her friends. "She's in denial. Once she fully realizes her infatuation with Leo she'll come around."

A cry of protest echoed from inside Calypso's room as Piper and Hazel giggled. Annabeth smiled and went into her own room. She wanted to scribble down an idea she'd had for a project. The ideas were already swirling in her head as she opened the door-

And almost fainted from terror.

She would've preferred it if there had just been plastic spiders everywhere. An uninspired Hermes child had once done that to the Athena cabin, and they'd only freaked out for a minute before coming to their senses, hunting down that Hermes kid, and hiring another Hermes kid to clean the cabin. This was much, much worse.

Annabeth's cabin was completely covered in cobwebs. Cobwebs like the trap Arachne had covered the Athena Parthenos. Cobwebs that reminded her of the spider silk that had snatched her and Percy into Tartarus. Cobwebs that revealed to her that there was something sinister lurking in the shadows.

Something big wriggled in her bed.

When Annabeth watched horror movies, she always wondered why the people in them always went into the haunted house, or walked into the room where they'd heard a suspicious noise, rather than running far away. Now she understood. Even though she really didn't want to be near it, Annabeth found her feet involuntarily walking towards the bed. Like she was a magnet.

Trembling, she made her way through the cobwebs and lifted up the corner of her blanket. And there it was, an enormous spider, beady black eyes shining, fuzzy legs moving, pincers clicking. It was disgusting.

Annabeth screamed. She screamed as the spider slowly stood and made its way over to her. In her terror, she fell back on her butt and couldn't get up again.

Someone threw open the door. "Annabeth!" Hazel charged in, hacking her way through the cobwebs with her sword. She scanned the scene, and instead of rushing forward to gut the spider, she ran over to Annabeth's closet door. Hazel threw it open, reached inside, and dragged Leo out by the ear.

"Ow! Hazel, what are you OWWWW!" Leo yelled. Hazel wrenched a remote control from his hands and tossed it to the side. It clattered onto the floor. "There's your spider!" Hazel pointed at it.

Annabeth looked over at the spider, which stopped moving and sank onto the floor, lifeless. Then again, it had been lifeless the whole time. "Leo." Annabeth whispered as she shakily got to her feet. "I am going to kill you."

Leo gulped and wrenched himself away from Hazel as Annabeth drew her sword. He darted into the hallway, screaming something about how he was too young to die. Annabeth chased after him and found him banging on Percy's door. It opened, and he dashed inside. Annabeth stood outside it and tried to hear Leo and Percy's conversation.

It was pretty muffled, until Percy shouted: "You WHAT?!" Annabeth jumped back from the door as Percy threw it open. He caught sight of her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the bedroom. Leo stood there sheepishly. Percy turned to her. "You have my permission to kill him."

Annabeth nodded. "Any last words?" She wasn't really going to kill him, but she intended to make him bleed just a little.

"Just one." Leo looked up at the ceiling. "Festus, initiate defense mechanism number 3409."

The floor opened up beneath his feet, and Leo disappeared. Knowing the reliability of Festus and the Argo II, Annabeth was sure her friend was fine.

Percy looked crestfallen. "That was really mean of him. He knows how terrified you are of spiders."

"It was just a joke. He didn't mean any harm." Annabeth put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Give him a break. He's gone through just as much suffering and pain as the rest of us."

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Annabeth knew that he knew about how Leo's fire powers had unintentionally killed his mother and how he'd been bounced around from foster home to foster home over the course of seven years. "You're right. I'm glad that he's finally found a chance at happiness."

Annabeth hugged him. "Me too." Then she quickly stepped away from Percy. "We're still enemies in this war." she reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Percy gave her a crooked grin. "We're winning now."

"Not for long." Annabeth laughed and went back into her room, where she found Leo cleaning up all the cobwebs. He glanced up at her. "Sorry. The look on your face was priceless, though."

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth grabbed a sheet of paper and started sketching the design for a building she wanted to build someday. Without looking up, she asked: "When are you going to just accept it?"

"Accept what?" Leo continued cleaning, not making eye contact.

Annabeth groaned. "You and Calypso."

"What about me and Calypso?" He sounded genuinely confused.

She sighed in exasperation. "You know just as well as I do that she fell in love with you. That's how you escaped her island."

Leo didn't reply for a minute. Finally he looked up. "How long did it take for you and Percy to start dating?" he asked.

Annabeth was caught a little by surprise from the question. They'd both had little secret crushes on each other when they were younger, but they were both sixteen when they started dating. She smiled a little when she recalled how everyone at camp had groaned and muttered about how it was about time. "Four years."

"Exactly." Leo swept the last of the cobwebs into a trash bag. "If anything's going to happen, don't hold your breath. And don't bet on it either." He gathered up the trash bags and left the room without another word. Annabeth smiled to herself. He had just unwillingly admitted through his tone and his body language that he certainly wouldn't mind anything happening.

**So, there's your daily dose of Percabeth and Caleo! :) Thanks for reading! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**There is no excuse. I am so, so sorry that this took so long to happen. My life got crazy busy, and then I got in trouble and was banned from the computer, and then it took me like five minutes to write this. Let me tell you one thing though: I will never, ever abandon a story. Even if it takes a year to update, I will not stop writing the story that you all have been so kind to read, follow, and favorite. This chapter is dedicated to my friend on Fanfiction, blue cupcakes. :) I hope ya'll enjoy! **

Chapter 6

Percy had come so, so close to strangling Leo, but he refrained from it. He'd filled his head with pictures of blue food to help him calm down. And that was all fine and dandy for Leo (and the fangirls. Don't ask how he knew. He just did.) , but now Percy was hungry. For blue food. Specifically, blue cupcakes. Percy loved blue cupcakes almost as much as he loved Annabeth. Not quite as much, but almost.

He walked into the empty mess hall in search of the magical plates and grabbed one. Simply thinking of his favorite treat worked, and five gorgeous blue cupcakes popped onto his plate. But Percy knew he needed to eat a balanced diet...so he summoned five blue chocolate chip cookies too. And some blue coke for good measure. Fearing the wrath of the girls (Hazel's prank had been his idea) Percy headed back to his room to eat his feast in peace.

_Which one will be the lucky one? _Percy mused to himself. He selected the blue cookie with the most chocolate chips and smacked his lips together. He closed his eyes to further savor the mouthwatering treat and shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

Something was wrong.

As Percy chewed, he noticed that the chocolate chips had a weird texture, almost softer than chocolate chips normally were. And then he noticed that the chocolate chips didn't taste like chocolate chips. They tasted like...like….

"Raisins!" Percy shrieked. He fell to the floor, gagging. How had this atrocity occurred? He reached for his glass and chugged the blue coke to get the rancid taste out of his system. How could anyone do this to the heavenly cookie?

And how could anyone do this to blue Coke? Because Percy didn't taste Coke. He tasted...oh no…

"Diet Pepsi!" he cried. Percy _hated_ Pepsi. It just...wasn't Coke. And apparently, this toilet water wasn't Coke. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew.

Percy did a spit take and spewed blue Pepsi (those two words did _not_ belong together) all over his room. Then he had to clean it up, which was admittedly easy because he was the son of Poseidon. The taste of raisins and Pepsi wasn't gone yet, so he stumbled into the bathroom and scrubbed his tongue with (blue) toothpaste.

After he finished, Percy lay back on his bed to try and figure out whether this was a prank. He was sure that he had ordered the correct type of cookie and beverage, but as far as he knew, the girls had no control over the magic of the plates. He specifically remembered Annabeth telling Frank that the plates could summon whatever food you wanted and could only be tampered by someone with advanced magical knowhow-

He opened his eyes. _Calypso. _She had songs that could heal (and fix machines, according to Leo) and she could show the past, the present, or the future. Surely she could mess up his order on the magical plate…

Percy got up to go and find her, but was drawn back by the tantalizing scent of blue cupcakes. They looked just like the blue cupcakes he always ate on a daily basis…The untouched blue oatmeal raisin cookies and the half-full (not half-empty) glass of blue Pepsi were screaming at him not to, but it was too late. Licking his lips, Percy took the wrappers off the cupcakes and speared all five on Riptide. He placed the blade near his mouth and pushed all of them in. (Annabeth always did say that his manners were uncouth.)

_Ack! Gag! No! _

Calypso had replaced the sugar in the cupcakes with _salt. Oh gods no! _

Percy screamed and nearly shoved Riptide down his throat. He caught himself and proceeded to fall off the bed and roll around on the floor, still screaming.

Annabeth sprinted down the hallway and threw open the door. "Percy, what-" She got a good look at his face and muttered a curse before running to sickbay and bringing him a bucket. (Percy correctly assumed that his face was green.) "Here." Annabeth handed him the bucket with no further elaboration. Percy unceremoniously sat up and puked.

"Did it work?" Calypso popped up behind Annabeth and surveyed the scene. She answered her own question. "I guess it did…sorry, Percy. It was Piper's idea." Percy saw her bite back a grin before she ran off. He wanted to yell for Piper but then he retched again.

A minute later, Percy was empty. He looked up at Annabeth. "I think I'm allergic to Pepsi." he muttered weakly. Annabeth laughed as he stood up and dumped the contents of the bucket into the toilet. Then he poured the Pepsi down the sink and threw the cookies and cupcakes out the window for the fish.

Percy turned back to Annabeth, and she recognized the look in his eyes. "You know, puking kind of made me hungry…" He left the unspoken question hanging. Annabeth groaned. "Please tell me you're not-"

"And I'm in the mood for blue cupakes." Percy grinned as Annabeth facepalmed. Then he ran to the mess hall, where Calypso had thankfully lifted the curse of the plates. Blue cupcakes never tasted so good.

**Please leave prank ideas in a review or PM (preferably a PM, then the prank is a secret to everyone except me and the person who came up with it until I publish) and have an awesome day! 117 days until BoO! Byeeeeeeee! (Oh, and let me know who you think will win, the boys or the girls!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**To a guest who has reviewed: I will keep your username private, but you know who you are. I do intend to use the pranks that you came up with for Annabeth and Calypso (seriously, they are brilliant) but I'd like to have people who haven't been pranked pranked before I prank anyone who has already been pranked. I am grateful for your apology, but I hope that you understand if I don't unblock you just yet. I promise that I will seriously consider it. Thank you for understanding.**

**To everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed THANK YOU SO SO MUCH I figured when I first started this that it would just become a story in a sea of stories, but it has accumulated so many viewers and supporters that my mind is kind of boggled. Hah. Boggled. That's a funny word. I digress, sorry. Here's the next chapter, and I hope that you enjoy! (Thanks to One Bright Light for the idea) **

Chapter 7

When Percy entered the mess hall staring daggers at Piper, she knew her job had been done well. She gave him a winning smile. "How'd you like those blue cupcakes?" she asked sweetly.

Hazel and Calypso giggled as Percy glared at her. "You're so mean." he grumbled as he summoned a plate of blue cupcakes and took a tentative bite, heaving a sigh of relief once it touched his lips. "Mmmm." he sighed appreciatively. Then he proceeded to shove the entire cupcake into his mouth.

"Honestly." Piper couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Of course she did." Percy scoffed. "I just don't ever use them." He then proceeded to chug his glass of blue Coke. "Oh, and by the way, Pipey Pipe Piper." he continued, pointing at her as if accusatory. "You're going to regret ever thinking of the idea of blue-" Percy shuddered "Pepsi."

Piper whipped over to look at Hazel, but then Frank kicked down the door. As an elephant, of course. He morphed back into a human as Leo shouted. "Come ON! Was that necessary?"

"It's for the effect!" Frank tossed...something over to Percy, who caught it with ease and strapped it onto his head while Leo ranted about how he was going to have to fix the door now and that he was going to make Frank help him. All the boys had those...contraptions strapped onto their heads. They all pulled out...cans of whipped cream?

Well, they were empty cans of whipped cream that they had emptied and then filled with knockout gas.

"THREE!" Percy shouted out of the blue. They pulled their gas masks on their heads as they opened fire on the girls. Calypso immediately went down, and Hazel collapsed. Piper held her breath, but she couldn't do it for so long. Everything tilted sideways hazily before it all disappeared completely.

"What the heck is this stuff?"

"Dunno. Just rub it on her face."

"Do girls seriously have to do this every day?"

"Is this eyeliner or lip gunk?"

"What's eyeliner?"

Drowsily, Piper vaguely wondered what was going on. She blinked and put a hand to her eyes.

"Crap, she's awake!"

"PERCY GET THE GAS!"

"That sounded so wrong."

Piper felt something warm and misty on her face before she fell into the deep, endless dark.

A half hour later, she sat straight up in her bed. Piper muttered a few choice curses as she got up and marched off to find the boys. On her way out, she bumped into Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, what did they do?" Piper asked her friend. "Just knocking someone out doesn't count as a prank."

Annabeth didn't reply. She just slowly started to back away. "What are you doing?" Piper asked. "Is it something I said?"

Just then, Hazel emerged from her room, yawning. "What happened?" She looked at Piper and her eyes grew round. "Oh….oh no." She darted into the girl's bathroom and came out a second later. "Uh...Pipes…"

"They did something to me." Piper didn't wait for a confirmation and hurried into the bathroom. _Oh, she was going to strangle them. _

Her face was covered in too much blush, that was a shade darker than her natural skin tone. Neon pink lipstick was glooped all over her lips. Apparently a five year old had scribbled with crayon all over her eyes, or maybe that was just their attempt at eyeshadow. Piper blinked rapidly, suddenly becoming aware of all the mascara in her eyes.

"Their attempt at a makeover?" Piper asked in despair. She wet a washcloth and dabbed at the blush, but it didn't budge.

"Nope!" replied Leo. Piper jumped, not realizing that he had entered the bathroom. "It's our very good attempt at a permanent makeover."

Piper lunged at him, but he was small and fast. He zipped out of the bathroom and into his room, where everyone heard the click of a lock.

Cursing him, the other boys, and all their descendants under her breath, Piper futilely tried to scrub the offending makeup away. But it must have been the same stuff that currently adorned Leo's face. It just stayed there. Laughing at her. Ugggggh.

Piper slammed the door to the bathroom, stomped down the hallway in anger, and locked herself in her bedroom, where she promptly flopped into bed and began plotting her revenge.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged and promptly dragged Annabeth, Calypso, and Hazel into her room. Grinning evilly, she opened her closet and pulled out a suitcase. The girls peered in and gasped with shock and delight.

"Brilliant, Piper!" Annabeth cried.

Based on the maniacal laughter echoing from inside Piper's cabin, the boys all decided to hide in Leo's room.

Which was a very, very bad decision.

**MUAHAHAHAHA! What do ya'll think Piper and the girls are going to do to the boys? Spoiler alert, it'll be Jason, the only one now who hasn't been pranked. If you have any ideas for anyone, please let me know in a PM! Every single one of you who has guessed has said that the girls will definitely win. I will not tell anyone who will win though, so feel free to pick a side! (Just so you know, I am a girl.) My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, today is my birthday, and now I'm officially a TEENAGER! Yay! I'm very happy, because we've recently surpassed FIFTY reviews, which is utterly INSANE in the best way possible. :) Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. He's been lucky so far, but it's now finally Jason's turn to be pranked! **

Chapter 8

The boys stayed hidden in Leo's room for a full fifteen minutes. Finally, Jason whispered: "Do you guys think it's safe to go out now?"

"No!" Leo whispered frantically. Jason groaned and accidentally bumped his head on the table they were huddled under. "Ow!" He cursed in Latin. "Please? They've probably already vandalized our stuff or something."

"I'm with Jason." Percy said. "This is boring. I want to see whatever they've destroyed. It can't be worse than a permanent makeover, right?"

"I guess so." Frank agreed. He shifted his weight, uncomfortably wedged between Leo and Jason under the worktable.

Leo sighed. "Fine. I'm staying in here though. With the door locked." The other boys decided that was fair and left. Jason was heading up towards the deck when suddenly, SPLOOSH!

"What in the name of Zeus and Hera?" Jason screeched. He looked down at his sopping wet clothes. "What kind of prank is this?"

"A good one!" Hazel shrieked with laughter. Jason looked up and saw her holding a rope, which was attached to five now empty cartons of milk. He pouted at her. "You know I hate wet clothing. I can't stand to wear it!"

She hooted. "Exactly. Better go change your clothes!" Jason was wondering why this was so funny to her as she ran down the hall and into her room. He shrugged. Considering the other pranks that had been played today, this one wasn't so bad. Jason went into his room and took off the milk soaked clothing.

He opened his dresser drawer in search of dry clothes, but all he found was a note.

Dear Jason,

We have found that your wardrobe is in serious need of a makeover. Hence, we have done you a great favor and helped you by throwing all your unstylish clothes out into the ocean, where they belong. We're sure that you will be grateful that Piper generously offered to give you some of her extra clothes that her cabin mates packed for her. You will find them stuffed in a bag under your bed. You must wear all of the clothes, or else Piper won't kiss you for a week. Enjoy!

Piper, Calypso, Hazel, and Annabeth

P.S Don't forget your makeup!

Jason stared at the note, and then crumpled it. Oh gods, how embarrassing. Piper was a girl. She wore girl clothes. Di Immortales.

Looking down at his ratty boxer shorts, Jason decided to look at the clothes before he debated whether to put them on or go out in nothing but his underwear and lose Piper's kisses for a week. He found the bag under his bed and dumped it out on his bed. Holy Hades. This was going to be bad.

He examined all the clothes. He'd never seen Piper wear any of these, so they were obviously something that a stereotypical child of Aphrodite would wear. There wasn't any underwear, which Jason gratefully took as a sign to leave his boxers on. But…there was something else...oh no….

"A bra?" Jason groaned out load as he tentatively picked it up. Yuck. It was neon pink, bright enough to burn his eyes. And...it looked small. Jason was considerably larger than Piper, and if this was her size, he wasn't sure that it would fit him. Well, there was a first time for everything. Surely Percy had also been forced to wear a bra that was obviously too small for him.

It took Jason ten minutes to figure out how to hook the bra. I'll spare you the details, but I'll just say that it was ten minutes of extreme awkwardness. Finally, he succeeded. Jason bent over to look at the rest of the clothes when SNAP!

Apparently he _was _too large. Jason gulped and picked up the snapped bra. This was now impossible to wear. He'd just have to do without.

The rest of the clothes were...not fun. He had to wear a miniskirt, which didn't even do a proper job of covering his boxers. It was the same neon pink color as the bra, and it was extremely _tight. _Jason was afraid that it too would snap, but it was more resilliant that the undergarment. He glanced at himself in the mirror. The skirt hanging over his red and green plaid boxers was not a pleasing effect.

Next, a white tank top and a white shirt with a very low cut. The shirt was see-through, so naturally, Jason couldn't go without the tank top over it. It took him another five minutes to make the discovery that the tank top goes under the shirt.

There was also a pink beaded bracelet, which Jason also managed to snap. He didn't even bother to pick up the scattered beads. Next were the shoes, strappy sandals that Jason had to jam his feet into. He winced, anticipating the blisters, as he figured out all the complicated straps that he had to snap to keep the shoes from slipping off.

Finally, the makeup. Jason literally had no clue what he was doing, so he smeared a little bit of everything onto his face and hoped for the best. Okay, time to be realistic. He hoped that he didn't look _too _much like a clown.

Without even bothering to glance in the mirror, Jason headed out the door. He felt the heavy makeup on his face and wondered if he'd overdone it. A glance at Leo, who had just headed down from the deck, told him that he had. Leo's eyes grew wide and he immediately turned right around and headed back the way he'd come.

Well, this was a load of Minotaur crap. Jason groaned and made his way towards Piper's room. Just to show her what her boyfriend would be looking like until he got back to camp and could get some clothes that would suitably fit him. Maybe she would apologize and charmspeak Percy into letting him borrow some of his shirts, shoes, and shorts-

Jason's fantasy was immediately crushed when he entered Piper's cabin and was greeted by a tidal wave of laughter from Piper and Annabeth, who were playing a card game. Annabeth shouted for Hazel and Calypso to come quick, and they unfortunately did. Calypso turned red and collapsed on the floor in what looked like a seizure, Hazel was having an uncontrollable fit of giggles, Annabeth was gasping for air through her laughter, and Piper was doubled over, laughing so hard that she was crying.

Okay, then. This had gone on long enough. Jason frowned and had turned to leave when Annabeth gasped. "Wait. Sorry, but you look so pathetic-" She paused as she heaved with laughter. "Your clothes are in a bag in my closet." Annabeth finally got out.

Jason almost hugged her. Instead, he found the bag and ran into his room, where he gratefully changed into his normal clothing. He then took a shower and washed all the gunk off of his face. Ah. That felt so much better.

He almost laughed in relief but then he noticed that it wasn't even ten o'clock yet.

**So, that's that! Everyone has been pranked now, so we're starting over. Next chapter is Calypso again, and I plan to include a lot of CALEO, so I hope you're looking forward to that! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this is going to be the first time I write some actual Caleo, and I really, really hope you like it! Please like it, please like it, please like it! I'm really excited about this! I want to switch the order of the characters up a bit, so please tell me in a review or a PM who you'd like to have next! Unless you guys tell me otherwise, next chapter will be Annabeth. And, as always, please let me know in a PM if you have a prank idea! :) **

Chapter 9

Calypso and Hazel walked up to the deck to spar, still giggling. Every time they started to stop, they locked eyes and started laughing even harder.

"Did you see-" Calypso managed.

"His face-" Hazel laughed.

"All that- that makeup!" Calypso crowed, before doubling over and laughing so hard that she had to lean on Hazel for support. "Gods, and I thought that Leo's prank was the funniest."

"Wow. For the first time in his life, Jason's funnier than Leo." Hazel quipped. She drew her spatha, and Calypso moved to draw her new Celestial bronze blade.

Except it wasn't there. "Oh, sorry. I must have left it downstairs. I'll run and get it." Calypso looked apologetically at her friend, who shrugged it off and walked over to a target to practice throwing knives. "It's okay." she called back.

Calypso smiled gratefully at Hazel and sprinted downstairs. She checked to make sure that there were no ankle traps lying anywhere near her door before heading inside. Just in case. You just couldn't trust Leo Valdez when he wasn't on your side in a prank war.

There it was! Calypso had carelessly left her sword on her bed. She hurried over and grabbed it, when something distinctly mushy, messy, but nice-smelling smashed into her hair.

"What the-" Calypso cursed loudly as she picked through her hair. She was stunned speechless, however, when she got a good look at herself in the mirror.

_Blueberry pie…_

Oh, he was dead. Dead and buried. Calypso was going out to find him when another pie smashed into her new white shirt that she'd just woven. Another one assaulted her pants, while yet another smacked into her back. The blueberries were everywhere, all over her. She felt slimy. _I can't believe I used to like these. _she thought, spitefully.

It was sheer bad luck that caused Calypso to slip on some pie filling that had glopped on the floor and fall flat on her face. And her face fell into another strategically placed pie. Calypso stood, completely covered in blueberries. Her vision was blocked by pie filling and flaky crust.

There could only be one person responsible.

Fury boiled in her blood. Calypso stormed out of her room, wiping blueberry from her eyes. She marched straight out of the hallway and into the engine room, where she somehow knew he was. Funny how that worked...but she could ponder that later.

There he was, sitting at a table with Frank. Frank took one look at her and immediately shouted, "It was him!" before turning into something small and scurrying out of the room. Leo, however, looked unfazed at her furious expression and continued working on building something.

"Hello, Sunshine." Leo said pleasantly, giving her an innocent smile before turning back to his project. "How's your day going?"

Calypso bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from screaming at him. But she couldn't help it when her voice grew a little bit louder. "My room is a mess. The hallway is a mess. The engine room is a mess." She gestured towards the blueberry tracks spilling out of the room and into the hallway. "Clean it up. Now."

Leo smirked at her, but didn't argue. He walked over to a closet and pulled out a mop. Then he proceeded to start cleaning up the blueberries that Calypso had tracked onto the floor. Calypso watched, oddly feeling not as much satisfaction as she'd thought that she would.

About ten minutes later, Leo stood up in triumph. "Done!" He gave Calypso a wide grin as he gestured towards the now sparkling floor. "No blueberries in sight."

Calypso looked down at her clothes, which were obviously stained beyond repair. There was no way that she could scrub the berries out of them. She raised an eyebrow at Leo.

He winced. "Except for you know, your clothes. And your hair. And...um...the rest of you."

She examined herself. "I think I need to take a shower." Calypso walked over to her dresser and pulled out a new pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. She shot Leo a dirty look. "Consider yourself lucky that you're still alive." she told him, half threateningly, half teasing.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Oh, I do, I do!" he cried, giving her a mocking bow. "Thank you ever so much for your mercy, O beautiful one!" He laughed.

Calypso held back her laugh, thankful for the blueberries covering most of her face. They hid her blush. Funny how she'd been told that she was beautiful many times by many men, but only this scrawny son of Hephaestus made her face heat up. And he was joking around, too.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously. I need to clean up. I'm kind of a mess, if you haven't noticed." Calypso gently pushed him out of the doorway. "Get out of here."

Leo's eyes grew huge. He stared at Calypso, for once without a snarky comment to save him. Calypso bit her lip. _Oh no… _

She'd said that to him the night he left. The night the raft came. The night she kissed him.

Calypso hadn't brought up the topic of the night he left with Leo and didn't really care to. But by saying the very last thing that she'd said to him that night, she had involuntarily pushed the subject onto both of them. And now they were both staring it in the face.

The silence crushed down on them like a roof that had caved in. Leo stepped back, and his nose burst into flames. Calypso jumped, even though she wasn't usually fazed when he set himself on fire.

She racked her brain for something to say. An apology? But would he want her to apologize for that? Of course not, he'd come back. Maybe just shrug it off and laugh about it? No, it meant much more than that to her. Did it mean that much to him? It had to. He'd come back. Maybe he'd only done it out of an obligation, because of that stupid oath he'd made. But why had he made that oath to return in the first place?

Calypso's thoughts were spinning out of control, but she was jarred back down to earth when Leo broke into a wide smile. "Okay." he said simply, before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek and hurrying down the hallway.

_Di Immortales…. _

Calypso stood there, unable to believe that that just happened, for two full minutes. Then she snapped back into herself and dashed into the bathroom with her clean clothes.

_That's what he said. He said Okay. That was the last thing he said before he left. Just like Get out of here was the last thing I said. Did he realize that? Was it a prank? A mean prank. Do I wish that it was a prank or not? What does this mean? What can this mean? _

_No one can know. _

Calypso immediately decided on that, but all her other questions remained unanswered. She finished taking a shower and put her clean clothes on. As she headed up to the deck with her sword to apologize to Hazel for taking so long, she bumped into Piper.

"Hey." Piper greeted her. "I heard about what happened."

Calypso gasped. "How...how did you know?" she asked, trying not to let panic seep into her voice.

Piper frowned at her. "Uh...because Jason told me. I have to admit, that prank was kind of funny. Blueberries everywhere, huh?" She grinned.

Oh. _Phew. _Calypso tried her best not to look relieved. "Oh. Yeah, that. That was kind of embarrassing. Um, I have to go up onto the deck to practice with Hazel now, she thinks that I'm coming…"

"Okay." Piper nodded agreeably. "I put your clothes into the washing machine. The stains should come out."

"Oh. Good!" Calypso was unsure of what a washing machine was but she could figure it out from the title. "Thank you." she added, almost as an afterthought.

Piper looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Me? Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm good." Calypso tried for a smile and hoped it didn't look fake. "Just a little paranoid, you know. Because of all the pranks."

Piper laughed. "I feel you." She pointed at her "makeover" and smiled. "As long as you're good." Calypso nodded, smiled, and walked past Piper to the deck, fully relieved.

Without looking back, Piper said: "Oh, by the way, Leo's totally in love with you."

Naturally, Calypso did the logical thing.

She bolted.

**I got a little hyper writing this, and I really, really hope that you enjoyed it. Oh, and to ro781727, I fixed the insult in Chapter One. I hope that makes you happy. If any of you ship Lazel, Leyna, Liper, Leico, or Perlypso, sorry. CALEO IS AWESOME CALEO IS THE BEST YAY! My name is Blackberry Explosion, have a great day! **


End file.
